


inconvenient fireworks

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: just let them REST alex [8]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, But they're still fantasy races, Crushes, Daggers, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Getting Together, Ice Skating, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, grizzop is aroace which isn't relevant to the fic but i thought you should know, so ????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: sasha learns how to ice skate, and plans a murder.
Relationships: Azu/Sasha Racket, Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam & Sasha Racket
Series: just let them REST alex [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514891
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	inconvenient fireworks

sasha looks at the single skate grizzop is holding that has a blade that’s _at least_ as sharp as his teeth, if not sharper, and then to the rink. the skate, the rink. looks over her shoulder and calculates whether or not grizzop will be able to stop her if she runs.

“-and here’s azu! i wasn’t sure if she’d be able to make it or not!”

damn it.

azu is walking toward them, beaming, and grizzop looks way too smug. she flicks the side of his neck and then allows herself to be swept up in an azu hug.

thankfully, azu knows her very well, and it doesn’t last very long.

“i’m so glad you came to me sasha! i go skating with my family all the time and it’s so fun, you’ll love it!”

sasha goes back to scowling as she’s forced to confront the reason she’s here, in a freezing ice rink, about to strap on shoes that would function better as daggers, with grizzop smirking at her.

“...yeah. so, uh. how do i. put these on.”

azu pulls her over to a bench and shows her the proper way to put the skates on. grizzop has been done for a few minutes by the time she gets one on, and is practically vibrating with impatience while he waits for her to finish.

she makes sure to take her time putting the second one on. _he’s_ the one who got her into this mess in the first place, he can wait a little longer.

it’s not fair, really. she and grizzop had been hanging out on a roof, and she’d pulled out some eel keesh, and he’d pulled out some wine, and they’d thrown some pebbles at people on the street for a few hours, and then a few more hours, and then they were through several bottles of wine and long out of eel keesh and then grizzop up and asks her when she’s going to ask azu out.

which! well- she doesn’t. _not_ like azu. but it’s not _fair_ to ask people things when they’re drunk on wine and eel keesh and on a roof. and so sasha panics and throws a dagger at him, and he dodges and asks the question again, all smiley.

and then sasha goes and tells him how every time she tries to bring it up, because she _has_ tried, thank you very much, her mouth gets all dry and, as usual, the words desert her, and azu’s got such pretty _eyes_ , and then sasha starts talking about how pretty azu is for. awhile. an hour. about.

and at some point sasha mentions how graceful azu is when she skates and how she practically exudes happiness and joy because even though she isn’t the best it’s something she enjoys and how lovely would it be if sasha could be out there with her, wouldn’t they look _brilliant_?

and grizzop says, _leave it to me_ , but sasha is leaning halfway off the roof with her arm wrapped ‘round a gargoyle and neck deep in her daydream and doesn’t take much notice of this until the next morning, when she wakes up with a pounding headache and a grizzop looking _very_ pleased with himself.

 _i’ve solved all of your problems, and you can thank me later_ , he says.

 _you’ve got an ice-skating lesson with azu in three days_ , he says, and sasha throws a couple daggers at him and says, _what have you done_ and grizzop dodges one and gets a nick on the ear from the other (nothing he particularly minds, as it’s an occupational hazard of being friends with sasha he accepted early on) and smirks and says, _it’ll be fine!_ and _you can borrow my old skates if you want_.

and now she’s here, azu beaming at her with those beautiful brown eyes and going on about how happy she is to teach her, and how good she’s going to be at it, azu’s sure, with her dexterity, and sasha is mumbling and hoping her scarf covers her blush and thinking of all the daggers she’s going to make grizzop dodge.

“alright! now, first thing- falling! it’s really important to fall properly, so put your arms here, and don’t worry if you mess it up a little...”

learning how to fall takes all of ten minutes, once sasha realizes she uses a similar move to avoid spring traps, and stopping is similarly easy.

grizzop is over on the other side of the rink, doing all sorts of loops and things and it makes sasha actually want to learn how to skate if only to get better than him.

and she’s actually doing quite well on that front until azu claps her gloved hands together and says, “okay! now, i’ll show you how to glide. come here, i’ll walk you through it.”

azu leans down and puts her hands on sasha hips, correcting her stance.

sasha squeaks a little in surprise and azu looks at her, concerned.

“are you alright? do you need a break?”

“no, no- no. i’m- i am... fine. everything’s fine. uhhh, you were, you were saying like this?”

it takes her longer to get the hang of gliding, because instead of focusing on azu’s instructions, sasha's focusing on azu’s proximity. which is. very close. azu is very warm. and sasha keeps tripping over _nothing_.

they’re mid-step when grizzop speeds past, gives her a double thumbs up, and then speeds away, a knowing glint in his eye. sasha scowls, puts her weight on the wrong foot trying not to lean into azu, and then she’s falling and her mind has gone completely blank on how to fall properly.

a few seconds later, she is not sprawled out on the ice like a toddler, but instead wrapped in two very large arms.

“sasha! are you alright?” azu asks, peering down to look worriedly into her eyes.

sasha buries her face in her scarf and hopes her cheeks aren’t as red as they feel.

she tries to fumble her way up, but trips over nothing, _again_ , and ends up back in azu’s arms.

“hmm, how about i just-,” azu says, trailing off as she lifts sasha up with a grunt and then starts to skate toward the edge of the rink.

sasha feels like a firework is going off inside her lungs, and is very, _very_ glad no one is expecting her to speak right now. except, all too soon azu is no longer skating but walking to a bench, and sasha’s chest still feels like a firework display mid-finale.

azu is still talking, and looking at her with a concerned expression, and hasn’t actually put her down yet.

what sasha means to say when she opens her mouth is, “you can put me down now,” but what comes out instead is, “ _oh_.”

she bites sharply down on her lip and looks at the concrete walls instead of azu’s concerned expression.

“sasha? is... everything alright?”

of course, grizzop walks into her line of vision. _ask her out_ , he mouths, and gives her a thumbs up.

fuck. _fuck_. 

“er, um, azu. you, uh. would you like to come up to my, my roof sometime?”

sasha thinks she’s going to die. she squeezes her eyes closed and tries not to hear azu’s voice in her head, tone gentle, saying, “oh, sasha... no.”

“oh. _oh_. i, um. yes! i would, i would love to- um. sasha?”

sasha opens her eyes, and azu is looking them. she’s smiling, and it is gentle.

“i would love to go up to your roof sometime.”

“oh, uh. cool. cool. i mean, um, i mean- cool. yeah. _yeah_.”

azu finally realizes she’s still holding sasha.

“oh! i’m sorry, i will-”

“i mean. you don’t have to,” sasha says at the same time, with a little more alarm in her voice than she intended. azu stops. starts to grin.

“ _you’re welcome!_ ” comes echoing from the rick, where grizzop is skating in increasingly tight loops at a frightening speed.

sasha flips him off.

azu laughs. (it’s loud, and beautiful, and sasha wonders if the fireworks are ever going away, or if that’s just a condition she has now.)


End file.
